


Heavens Grief Brings Hell's Reign

by billie33gd



Series: Ghosts of Avengers Tower [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Brotherly feels, Crying, Different Ending to Avengers, Gen, Kind of AU, Loki Feels, Loki sees ghosts, Lots of Angst, Sad, Sad Loki, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, just ended up this sad, not supposed to be this sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billie33gd/pseuds/billie33gd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki can see things others can't, and from a young age, Frigga blocked the ability from his already fragile mind. But when Thor is banished, a dark madness creeps in, taking Loki and twisting him into something else. A weapon.</p><p>Mistress Death will be, oh so pleased.</p><p>Set before and during the events of Thor, and The Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavens Grief Brings Hell's Reign

“Father, who is that man, the one following mother around?” A small voice asked, coming up behind Odin. He looked back, seeing his youngest hiding behind a pillar. He then turned to Frigga, seeing nothing trailing behind his wife.

“What are you talking about my son?”

“The older man with the beard. And long grey hair.” The boy came from the shadows, settling next to his father, while Thor sparred relentlessly against Volstagg in the distance. “I, I have seen him before. He is always attached to mother-”

“There is no one following your mother around Loki.” Odin responded, unsure of how to respond.

“But-”

“My son,” He set a hand on Loki’s small shoulder. “Are you sure this is what you’re seeing? An elderly man with long grey hair?”

Loki nodded, swallowing nervously as he looked into his fathers eyes.

“Alright.” Odin nodded, standing. “Why don’t you run along with Thor? And do not mention this to anyone else my son.”

“Yes father.” The young price nodded, before bounding off toward Thor and his friends.

Odin walked swiftly forward, constantly looking back at his sons. Thor was excited, his brother was joining them to spar, and Loki seemed to brighten up in the presence of Thor.

Frigga came into his vision, and he nodded, leading her away.

The time had come, and in the name of the universe, he had no idea what to expect.

 

 

**~****~**

“They will find him.”

“He is too young, how can you be so sure? He is safe on Asgard-”

“Loki has seen your spirit.”

“You mean- Odin, he has seen Fjörgynn?” Her voice pitched, blue eyes widening. “He had passed-”

“Frigga,” Odin stepped forward, setting a hand on her shoulder. “If he is anything like you-”

“The trait passes through blood.” She breathed out, sitting down swiftly. “That type of magic is tied in our bloodline. Thor would be more likely to obtain this trait-”

“Loki has magic that runs through his veins. He is different in a greater way than we know. This must not be allowed to let that ability grow any stronger-”

“We cannot do that.” Frigga held a hand up. “My sense as dwindled with time. My magic is not as strong as his. Clairvoyance has not been present for many generations. If he sees Fjörgynn, then the ability is strong.”

“Has he returned because of Loki?”

“Fjörgynn dabbled in the darker side of death. If he has not passed like we had thought, he might have struck a deal with Mistress Death herself. Only she possess the ability to bring back souls that have already passed over to Valhalla.” Frigga sighed, feeling Odin take her hand in his.

“Then we do this for the good of our son.”

“We can only hide his true nature for so long, my husband.” She gave his hand a squeeze. “But there is a spell. I can perform it, and begin to train his abilities so his mind does not wander.”

“You do not think he is too young to begin magic training?”

“Yes, but we must do what we can. If the ability is not contained, they will come for him.”

Odin nodded, releasing Frigga’s hand. She gave a small smile, before pushing forward.

It was the best, keeping Loki in the dark about this. It had to be.

 

 

**~****~**

“Thor you are an idiot.” Loki brushed his hands against the leather of his tunic, dust and dirt floating off. “If I had not cast that smoke, you would be dead.”

“Ah, brother!” Thor clapped Loki’s shoulder, throwing the thinner god off balance for a moment. “If you had not cast that smoke, more enemies would have been vanquished!”

“Always a bit of the barbaric type.” He chuckled as the others picked up their various weapons.

“Father will be proud.” His brother smiled, and Loki turned away for a moment.

_Father will be proud of you._

The walk was going to be long, for their horses had run off. Loki didn’t disapprove. Walks always cleared his mind, and lately, it had been more and more cloudy. He couldn’t figure out why.

He fell behind, eyes descending upon a shadowed hooded figure in the distance before himself and the others.

_What is that?_

They weren’t noticing, and Loki closed his eyes. Upon opening them, the figure was still there, it’s cloak flowing and fading like smoke in the wind.

Memories of such a figure flooded his mind almost immediately. As a child, hundreds of years ago, the figure would stand in the distance, yet no one else would notice. His father always told Loki his imagination had gotten the better of him, and his mother would look upon him with sadness in their eyes.

They were approaching, and a coolness filled Loki’s chest. He couldn’t breathe properly, and his heart pounded relentlessly against his ribs.

“Loki?” Thor’s voice was strong, but was sounding quieter by the moment. Loki fell, his knees hitting the dirt with a crack, his vision swirling.

Thor was surrounded by people. People who were bloodied and dirty. The hooded figure was flashing closer, cloak growing darker and darker with his vision.

“There,” He pointed to it weakly, but the others still wouldn’t notice. “Thor, can you not see the people surrounding us?”

“Loki, there is no one but us.” Sif was speaking now, her voice shrill in his ears. There were even people around her, one suspiciously looking like her father.

“Loki can you hear me?”

Thor’s voice was minuscule compared to the voices radiating in his brain.

_**Help us!** _  
_**Help me!** _  
_**She is coming!** _  
_**I hate her!** _  
_**I am proud of you, son.** _  
_**I am trapped, we all are!** _  
_**Tell her I love her-** _  
_**You cannot stop death!** _  
_**He truly loves you my daughter.** _  
_**I had a family!** _  
_**Tell my husband I love him-** _

The voices continued shouting and berating Loki before his vision became black, the hooded figure standing right behind Thor, a bright glowing smirk in the darkness.

 

 

**~****~**

He was floating. It was dark, so, so dark. His heart was beating faster and faster, as if it were to burst out of his chest any moment.

Voices kept shouting, bellowing in his mind for help. They wouldn’t relent, and bounded endlessly through his mind.

_**Help me!** _  
_**Help us!** _  
_**HE IS COMING!** _

 

 

**~****~**

**_You are no different, and do not forget that._ **

_Fjörgynn, mother has not spoken about you for generations._

**_She has her reasons. I will not be with you long._ **

_What did I see? On Alfheim, the hooded figure-_

**_You do well to try and forget everything you saw and heard today, young prince. It will only bring you pain in the future. A pain that you will not understand._ **

_But-_

**_Awaken, Loki of Asgard. Your mother and father are worried._ **

His eyelids fluttered for a moment, the gold flickering with each passing moment. Around him, he could feel his mothers magic, his fathers watchful eye hoping he was alive.

“Loki can you hear me?” Frigga’s hand was upon his forehead, the feeling soothing to Loki’s momentarily weakened mind.

“Mother?” His vision grew clearer, the dim glow of candles in his rooms making it easier to see her worried features.

“It is I. And your father is here too.” She smiled, her eyes full of love as she pushed his hair back. “We are so glad you are awake. You’ve been out for nearly nine days.”

Loki smiled ever so slightly, the voices that were once in his mind, long gone. But had they been there for days? While he slept?

“Do you know what happened, son?” Odin asked, leaning forward from the chair residing beside Frigga’s. “Thor mentioned that you saw something?”

Fjörgynn warning entered his memory immediately. But it was useless in a time where control of his own mind was slipping.

_Forget? How can I forget such a terrible feeling?_

“In,” He paused, careful of his words. Even if silvertongue was one of his infamous names, Odin would know a lie. “In the distance, when we were walking to the Bifrost site, there was a cloaked figure.”

Frigga’s eyes hardened, her hand taking Loki’s.

“I am sorry, my son.” She whispered, voice so scared and quiet, that it left Loki with a raw feeling in his gut. “Could you describe it?”

Loki took a deep breath, the darkness he felt attempting to break through his already weak barriers.

“I could not breathe. There was a pressure on my chest…” Loki pressed his hand to his sternum, _remembering_ the feeling. His eyes fell to the sheets, afraid of meeting his parents own. “There, there were voices. And I believe people were around Thor, and the others.”

“And the figure?” Odin asked quietly, hand resting on Frigga’s knee.

“All black. Deeper, if it were possible. The cloak was like a mist in the wind, and that smile…” He closed his eyes, visibly shivering. “I, I think I have seen it before.”

Frigga looked to Odin, her eyes brimming with tears.

“Loki,” Odin stood, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We can stop you from seeing it, if you would want that.”

“But we’re not going to pressure you.” Frigga continued, sitting beside him.

“There is much about yourself you have yet to learn. This is just one.” Odin smiled sadly, and Loki immediately knew this was more of a burden than a blessing.

“The alternative?”

 

 

**~****~**

When his hand loosened, he regretted letting go of Odin’s, no, his fathers, scepter.

 _‘No Loki’_ Hadn’t been meant to discourage him. It had meant to tell him that _‘No Loki, you didn’t need to do this to earn my love or approval. I love you no matter what.’_

He was falling. Into the dark abyss, much like that day years ago.

It was too late. Now, Asgard will view him as the monster he so desperately thought himself to be. Jotunheim was his heritage, and he tried to _destroy_ it. He attempted to destroy Asgard, his _home_. Where is brother and mother would now think him a traitor.

They needed to understand, Thor. He _wasn’t_ ready, and yet, Odin was going to give him the crown. How much can an arrogant god change in one and a half days?

He betrayed his world. He was deserving of this.

_Death come swiftly, I beg of you._

**_Ah, still young and foolish. I have use of you now, young prince._ **

But that was not Fjörgynn’s voice. Oh, Loki knew this voice.

It only took a moment to break his barriers, his mind flooding, becoming something that was no longer his.

 

 

**~****~**

It came in flashes after the landing. The torture. The glowing blue gem. The scepter.

The new armor, forcing him to stand out more than he even wanted. Horns bigger than he would ever want.

But he was under order of The Other, his mind agreeing, yet deep in the recesses, conflicting with the orders, shouting, fighting to be free.

Then came the Hawk, stealing the Tesseract, Stuttgart, the Helicarrier _(Help, help please! Thor-)_ Thor, the Widow who saw through the flawed plan.

_(Please, retaliate. Take me out. Kill me!)_

Battling Thor, catching that exploding arrow on purpose. The beast beating, tossing him around. He could not remember. Not fully.

Thor had to carry him, he remembered this. Words would not form. He could not apologize, could not take back what he knew he had done.

“You mortals do not understand what has happened to my brother.” Thor was saying, Loki beside him in the Helicarrier infirmary.

“He tried to destroy my planet-”

“Our planet, director.” A feminine voice added, and Loki recognized it.

“I don’t care. He’s a war criminal.”

“The All-Father will be here along with the Queen soon, director.” Thor answered. “I cannot excuse his actions, but you do not understand the turmoil he had gone through. They will explain, before you take blood for his actions.”

“An eye for eye will only lead to blind people.” The feminine voice spoke again. “Leave him, director. Thor will guard him, as will the agents outside his door. There is work to be done.”

He heard the door close, allowing him to open his eyes. The lights burned, but so did the restraints against his wrists and ankles.

“Brother?” He breathed, his voice feeling so good to belong to himself again.

“Loki, you are awake.” Thor sounded relieved, yet disappointed. He wasn’t referring to him as brother- Oh, oh no.

“Just kill me now then.” He sneered, wishing he could curl into a ball. “Take your godforsaken hammer and end my life.”

“Loki, what are you- I would never do that! Do not ask me to do such a thing!”

“Why not? Am I not the monster your precious friends thought I was? Always in the shadows, always speaking to thin air? Am I not the crazed god Asgard thinks I am?” The venom in his voice was real, all the dark thoughts still there.

“Loki, no. No, no, no.” Thor sighed, setting Mjölnir down with a gentle thud. “Brother, I, mother and father… They, they told me everything. I do not believe you to be a monster! You are my brother. If not by blood, then by bond.”

“I, I,” He tried to speak clearly, before the tears unwillingly fall. He couldn’t hide them, not with the bounds. But they were right to do this, for his mind is still weak and cracked. “I couldn’t stop them Thor… The Other, _Him_! I, I tried! They took advantage of my weakness. Of the cracks in my shielded resolve-”

“Sh, Loki.” Thor stood beside him, trying to hug him before ripping the restraints from his wrists. He engulfed Loki, who hugged him back, crying even harder. “Mother and father will be here soon. They will listen-”

“They will be disappointed Thor. They will no longer love me, for I am no longer the brother you once had.” He whispered, his voice so broken and damaged.

“You are _always_ my brother Loki. No matter what-”

The door burst open, stopping Thor from finishing his words.

“Mother, father,” The younger prince died a little inside, before wanting to cower away in fear of rejection.

“My son,” Odin spoke first, Frigga rushing forward and gathering Loki in her arms.

“Oh my beautiful boy.” She breathed, running her fingers through his hair. “Oh my goodness,”

“Mother,” He breathed out, his arms already around her. Loki breathed in, the familiar scent of _home_ filling his chest.

A hand settled on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. Loki looked up, finding his father smiling for a brief second.

“For now, I must speak with the director-”

“We should all speak with him.” Frigga spoke up, keeping Loki close. “Including Loki. He can speak for himself, and they _will_ listen. I will make sure of it.”

“Mother, they would rather see him die, then listen to him. They do not understand.” Thor stood straighter.

“I do not want to speak of it twice.” Loki whispered, gripping his mothers hand tighter. “If, if need be, I will go up in court here and Asgard. But I do not want to relive those moments where I had no control.”

“They would kill you here.” Thor shook his head. “Let, let me gather the others. Father, can you persuade the director to let him out of the room? At least to speak to everyone?”

“That I can do. We will be back Loki.” Odin nodded, following Thor out. When the door closed, Loki closed his eyes, relaxing against his mother.

Maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay.

 

 

**~****~**

“So we’re all here for a reason, but I have a tower to rebuild, thank you for that Bambi, so I don’t have the time to listen to the sob story of the god who attempted to destroy the planet and throw me out a window. A new window. _My_ new window-”

“Sit down Stark.” Fury sighed, rubbing his eye furiously. “We’re here, because the _King of Asgard_ asked us to be, so before starting an intergalactic war with the _gods_ , shut your fucking mouth.”

Tony sank into his chair, his eyes adding to all the angry ones staring at Loki.

He felt his heart beating faster again. He couldn’t do this. They would have his head. _(Yet that may be a better option)_

Odin stood, his armor gone, and scepter residing beside him. He looked tired, but still as strong as Loki remembered.

“Avengers of Midgard,” He started, looking to every single person seated there. “First, I need you to hear us out. I know you are angry, upset, and tired. But there is much you do not know, and I wish for you to hear it, before continuing with your judgments. Loki has agreed to stand trial if you so wish _after,_ everything has been brought out in the open.”

Tony was about to snap, but held back when Fury stared him down.

“It has come to my attention, and we have definitive proof of this, that our son’s actions against your realm were not his own-”

“Bullshit!” Clint spat. Natasha grabbed his arm, willing him to be silent, before he caused any more problems.

“I understand it is a hard concept to grasp. But I have looked into his mind, and the scars left are from a powerful source I had thought died long ago. If I may, I would like Loki to speak of it, for I could not grasp the feeling without weakening myself-”

“How are we to believe a word he says?” Tony fumed, crossing his arms. “He’s not called the ‘liesmith’ for telling honest tales, now is he-”

“Man of Iron, I pledge my allegiance with your realm on this. Please, listen to my brother. There are greater forces than the All-Father in this world, and Loki has encountered more than one in his fall.” Thor spoke firmly, voice strong.

“We will hear him out.” Natasha responded, folding her arms tightly against her chest, glaring at Loki.

He stared for a moment at the shackles around his wrists. Odin tried to deter them, but the director was having none of it. Loki was dangerous, and they were right to think so.

“As a child, I, I was sensitive to certain things. Magic came easily-”

“Not that I don’t enjoy life stories, but I have no fucking time for it.” Tony spat, “Get to the point-”

“Magic blocked certain things from me. The ability to see clearly, to see what follows people.” He spoke, keeping his eyes on the table. “That was mother and fathers goal. Keep my mind in the magic, keep it out of the gift I wholeheartedly inherited from our grandfather, Fjörgynn. Despite not being related by blood, the magic flowing within my body was stronger than even my mothers. If I wanted, I could be truly as powerful as father.”

Odin nodded, encourage Loki to continue.

“With Thor banished, and the, the information of my true heritage revealed, I, I,” He paused, breathing in, always forcing the memories of that day far into his mind. “I lost control. Father was in the Odin Sleep, mother could only do so much. I was king, and I did not want it.

Heimdall, Lady Sif and the others defied my orders. I sent the destroyer after them. I lied to Thor. Told him father had died, so he could learn. So he would see the error in his ways and _come_ home. I could not do it alone, and your arrogance got you banished!”

“Loki,” Thor breathed out. But the god continued.

“I let the Jotuns in at your coronation. You had to be stopped, but father figured it all out when he woke.” Loki let out a shaky breath, clenching his fists against the chains. “I could feel it creeping in. That voice. She was always there in the shadows after I rediscovered my abilities.

“I let go of Gungnir. Begging for death to take me. But she had other plans. I, I fell. I do not know how long I was in the darkness, but I could _hear_ them pleading out to me. Asking me to help them, to save them from _his_ clutches. She had already entered my mind, and sent me to _him_.” Loki breathed out, feeling a pain in his head. He look up, spying Fjörgynn standing behind Frigga, eyes filled with sadness.

“They, they found me.”

“Who found you?” The Captain asked, clearly interested. The others looked less angry, if it were possible.

“ _Him_.” Loki whispered, shivering and feeling his head hurt again. “Mistress Death was ever so pleased.”

Frigga was beside Loki within seconds, pressing her hands to his head.

“Loki you listening to me. You are strong enough to push him out, but you have got to do it now, or he will forever use your gift against you.” She pleaded, gold streaming from her fingertips.

“Who is this, Mistress Death, and Him?” Steve asked again, as Tony stared in awe at the gold streams leaving Frigga’s hands.

“Loki is referring to Thanos The Mad Titan.” Odin spoke stiffly, hand clenching his scepter tightly. “He is courting Mistress Death, and by doing so, destroying the universe. He kills for her. She is as her name states, an embodiment of the end of life.”

“But Hela rules over the dishonored dead in Niffleheim. And Valhalla takes those who die in battle. How is Mistress Death collecting the souls Thanos is attempting to give her?” Thor looked angry, ready to kill anyone at a moments notice.

“She used Loki.” Frigga pulled her hands away from Loki before he fell from the chair, seizing. “They’re still trying to take his mind. We have to take him to Asgard, for their realm is not safe with him here, nor is he.”

Bruce kneeled next to Loki, rolling him on his side.

“So wait, you’re saying Death and her crazed lover were possessing him?” Tony asked incredulously. “Are you shitting me?”

“That explains the extreme change in eye color and behavior.” Bruce spoke up, shining a light in Loki’s now green eyes. “His eyes are naturally green, yes?”

Frigga nodded, taking Loki’s hand in hers as the seizure passed.

“How did she use Loki? For all we know, they struck a deal, and he agreed!” Clint shook his head.

“Loki cannot use his abilities fully on his own yet. Frigga only taught him to communicate, nothing else.” Odin stood up, approaching Fury.

“What abilities are you speaking of?” Fury asked, everyone else staring between the elder god and Loki.

“Loki is what we describe as a Seer. He has the ability to communicate with and see not only into the past of spirits, but their manifestations in our world-”

“He sees fucking ghosts? You are joking, right?” Tony asked, Odin sensing his disbelief.

“It is an ability that only a select few in our realm are capable of.” Thor turned to Tony. “Believe my father if you do not believe Loki, friend Stark. I know Loki’s actions have turned you against him, and I understand the debt he needs to repay, but he is nothing like what you have seen these past few days.”

“He will be held accountable for his actions against Jotunheim and Asgard, he has agreed to such.” Odin turned to Fury, eye meeting eye.

“How will he repay his debt here, if we consider forgoing a trial?” Natasha spoke up, her voice clear in the madness.

“I will discuss things further with your director, but is your choice solid? Among all of you?”

“Shit, fuck, fuck.” Clint ran his hands through his hair. Tony sat back, face torn with anger and pity.

“I, I agree.” Steve spoke first. “If, if there is a way to heal him, Loki can help us rebuild the city, or something.”

“Who’s to say his mind won’t be taken over again though?” Tony was quiet, mind still sorting out the information.

“He will not return without proper training.” Frigga answered. “We can start an alliance with your realm, leaving Thor as a protector, and adding Loki if you so wish.”

“Fine.” Clint spoke, eyes falling on the now sedated god on the ground. “I can honestly agree with Bruce on this. I, I was in his mind because of the Tesseract, and everything felt even more forced than my own, now that I think about it.”

“Alright, I’ll allow it.” Tony added standing up. “If Captain Goodiepants agrees, I’ll have too.”

“Me as well.” Natasha nodded.

“Friends, you have no idea how this pleases me!” Thor smiled, a real smile for the first time in ages.

“This is not just for you.” Tony pointed to Thor, still angry. “From what I’m seeing, your brothers lost his fucking mind, and I actually feel fucking sorry for him, but he still contributed to destroying the place we call home, even if he wasn’t in his own mind. Bambi and I will talk when he’s all flowery again. You bring him back here Thor.”

Frigga stayed beside Loki, Thor lifting him effortlessly into his arms. Odin remained a moment.

“Will he be allowed to ‘repay’ his debt?”

“If he survives this Director Fury, I will allow Loki to return and help your realm.”

“So this is more serious than we had originally planned.” Fury sighed, looking back to Odin. “Alright. I will hold you to it.”

“We hope for a great alliance with Midgard.” Odin gave a nod. “We must return to Asgard, but we will keep an eye for anything here Director.”

The day was fading. They needed to return to Asgard, for Loki might not last into the next day if he was not taken to the healers.

He lost his son once, he would not do so again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning a series for this, if it was enjoyable! Totally inspired by watching Ghost Whisperer, just went darker. I love writing Loki darker, and more, well, unbalanced.
> 
> So let me know what you think! This is the first time I've really written something like this, so I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
